


This is Just the First Night

by B_A_Rodriguez



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Party, Party Fic, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_A_Rodriguez/pseuds/B_A_Rodriguez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer time, literally the first night of summer and the pack is already getting into things. The girls overhear that the boys are going to have a guy's night. When curiosity hits them they decide to play a little spying game. When things get crazy the pack knows how to keep partying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will attach playlist soon!

It was the last class of junior year and they were all there. Scott and Stiles sat next to each other looking excited because they knew in less than ten minutes summer time was here. The girls were in the back, desk pushed together, and giggling. Lydia thought to herself while laughing that she hadn’t been this happy in a while and she was glad that these girls could do that for her.

“What are you three laughing about?” Stiles asked turning around in his chair.

Malia balls up some paper and throws it right at Stiles’ face.

“None of your business.” Malia says then sticking her tongue out.

Stiles looks at Scott who just shrugs his shoulders. Scott wasn’t’ actually listening to them. He was giving them privacy and he was pre-occupied with listening to a heart beat across the school. His betas heartbeat, Scott had become a regular protective papa bear. Kira then gives the okay to continue knowing that the face Scott is making is his pre-occupied look.

“Okay so as I was saying here’s the text from Jordan.” Lydia says pulling up the text on her phone.

“The Deputy right?” Kira asks.

“Yes” Lydia and Malia say in sync.

“Okay so he wanted me to come over. So I said fine. I went over and we messed around but nothing crazy or notable. Then like he knew I was done at Jordan’s Derek texted me this.” Lydia says excitedly.

She showed them the text which read.

_**Hey I need you to come by.** _

“Oh my God this is so good.” Kira says.

Kira was happy to live vicariously through Lydia and Malia but she knew this summer she needed to be making her own memories.

“So I go over and…”

She is cut off by Malia’s hand.

“PG, maybe PG-13, but no big details. He’s my cousin remember.” Lydia rolls her eyes and gives her best impression of a girl scout honors.

“Okay so, I go over and he has me sit on the couch. I was so confused because he left and came back with a book. He hand it to me saying it’s his mom’s and it’s all about Banshee’s. He thought it might be helpful. So I thank him and as I’m about to leave he grabs me and…” She looks at Malia. “He was aggressive.”

“I think that’s a Hale thing.” Malia says.

Kira and Lydia both nod in agreement. All the girls begin to giggle again. Stiles just shakes his head at the girls. He nudges Scott who seems to be in a trance.

“Hey so super sleepover extravaganza?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah of course, you want to invite Liam, Derek, and Jordan?”

“Uh, yeah sure why not. Why don’t we just throw Mason in there too? Maybe Derek can get us some stuff.”

“Stiles if we have a Deputy there I don’t think…”

“Yeah Scott a Deputy who is in the know with us and I’m more than a hundred percent sure he didn’t wait for Lydia to turn eighteen.”

“Not the same bro.”

“Fine, video games, mountain dew, and junk food.” Stiles said sliding down his chair in disappointment. Scott smiles contently as Stiles pulls out is phone to send a group to text to the guys.

“Oh and no girls right?” Scott asks.

“Oh my…Yes dude, it’s boys night. The girls can have us for the rest of the summer.”

Just then Stiles got text from everyone. Derek and Parrish saying sure, Liam with a yes, and a very enthusiastic hell yes from Mason.

“Ok we are a go.” Stiles says putting his hand for a high five.

They both high five each other while Malia is looking on. She begins to smile and she looks at the girls still smiling.

“Malia why are you smiling like an evil genius.” Kira asks.

“Because I am one. The guys are having a boy’s night at Stiles’.”

“And?” Kira asks.

Lydia smiles mirroring Malia as they both look at each other and then at Kira.

“I don’t know if I like where this is going.” Kira says.

“Who’s going?” Lydia asks Malia.

“From what I heard it was Liam, Mason, Derek, and Parrish.”

“We have to spy somehow.” Lydia says deviously.

They all sit there thinking in silence. Then like a bowling ball hitting her Kira had an idea.

“Baby monitor with video!” Kira yells. She has everyone and their mother looking at her. Which was literal considering Mrs. Martin was in there. The girls try not to laugh bringing her in to whisper.

“Okay crazy but no more of this talk. We can’t give ourselves…” Lydia says pausing and seeing that Scott and Stiles are looking at them. “Lydia’s house after school.” Malia covers. Lydia’s mother comes over and gives them a confused look.

“So what’s so exciting over here?”

“Tell you in three, two, and one.”

And like that the bell rang for summer to start. Everybody ran out of the room except for Scott and Stiles.

“Hey babe, wait by the Jeep for us we have to talk to Mrs. Martin in private.” Malia says giving Stiles the puppy dog face. They leave and Malia holds her hand up showing they are still there.

“Scott gives us some privacy!” Kira yells out of the class.

And with that Malia lowers her hand.

“Okay mom, so the boys are having a guy’s night and we wanted to kind of spy on them.”

“Lydia really?” Her mother says arms crossed. The girls look at each other sadly.

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?! I could so help you.”

“Really how?” Malia asks.

“Oh I have a hidden camera set I didn’t use.”

They all look at each other and then back at her confused.

“Ha, oh when I thought your dad was cheating but he hit me with divorce papers that same day.”

They all nodded.

“Okay so let’s go get the cameras why they’ll be packing and supply shopping. We’ll be able to just sneak right in.” Maila says now standing up.

“The Sheriff?” Kira asks.

“We have a surprise for Stiles or something.” Malia answers.

The girls excitingly pack up their things and get ready to head to the Jeep. They thank and hug Mrs. Martin before leaving and head on out. They reach the Jeep with all the boys there. Malia runs and hugs Stiles from behind while Kira kisses Scott putting an arm around him.

“So girls what are your plans for the first night of summer?” Liam asks.

“Going to Lydia’s lake house.” Kira says giving them a cover.

Lydia and Malia look at each other and then Kira with pride.

“Yeah that’s what we were taking to my mom about.” Lydia adds.

Then like God hated Lydia a Toyota with a Deputy and one brooding Derek Hale pulls up next to the Jeep.

“What the…” Lydia says as the girls look at her.

“Hey guys awesome now we can get started.” Stiles says.

“Wait what’s going on guys?” Malia asks confused…for real.

“Oh boys night.” Scott says.

“Uh where?” Kira asks.

“Oh they were going to do at Stiles’ but I convinced Derek to have us go to his lake house.” Jordan says looking at Lydia.

“What why!?” Lydia exclaims.

They all look at her and Derek does that stupid adorable thing with his eyebrows. The girls are trying not to laugh.

“I mean…” she giggles. “We called the lake first.” She says not really even convincing herself.

“Uh it’s everyone’s Lake Lydia.” Mason says putting his two cents in.

Stiles grabs his keys out and they all begin to slowly walk away confused. Derek and Jordan get in the SUV with Liam while Stiles takes Scott and Mason in his Jeep. The boys drive off while Malia and Kira look at each other bummed.

“Well what the hell are we going to do now?” Malia asks.

“Move quickly.” Lydia replies.


	2. Spies Like Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls try to get the camera's in on time while the boys are shopping.

The boys were all walking through the super market. They had split up to cover more ground. Liam, Mason, and Stiles were getting sweets and junk. Derek, Jordan, and Scott were getting soda and yup beer. 

"Hey Derek how's Cora?" Scott asks. 

"Good, last time I talked to her she seemed fine. She asked about Stiles though." Derek says rolling his eyes.

"I guess the Hale girls all have a thing for Stiles huh?" Jordan asked jokingly. 

Derek can't help but laugh a little. Scott liked Derek being friends with Parrish, it was nice. But what scared Scott was what Derek didn't seem to be picking up. They both smelled like Lydia. He then thought well maybe that's just a coincidence.

"Hey Scott & Derek can werewolves get drunk?" Jordan asked.

They both look at each other in semi disappointment.

"No, not really. But don't worry I'll get the alcohol cause we are going to need a lot." Derek answers heading into the liquor section.

"Alright but I'm getting whiskey. We're definitely doing shots."

"Sounds good to me." Derek says.

"We're going to have one very drunk Stiles." Scott says. 

"Good." the older boys say smiling. 

They all continue shopping.

*******

Meanwhile near the lake...

The girls were becoming full on spies, sort of. 

"Okay left take a left." Malia says looking at the directions on her phone. 

"The GPS was taken out of Lydia's car because you know, voices. They were deep in the woods now and on the edge of the lake. 

"Okay keep going and there is only one more turn off to the right. It's actually called Hale Road."

"Okay so does anyone know why Derek and Jordan would agree to a boys night with some high school kids?" Lydia asks.

"Uh Lydia come on. Duh video games and booze! Who could say no?" Malia answers.

"They're not gonna drink. Are they?" Kira asks.

"Yes which means Malia get ready for Stiles' to air out all your dirty laundry."

"What? My clothes are at home."

"No sweetie, all of your dirty little secrets with Stiles."

"Wait me too?" Kira asks.

"Well werewolves don't really get drunk. So unless they invested in a new wolves bane I think you'll be fine."

Kira sighed with relief as they came up on Hale Road to which Lydia turned on. They get to the house that was anything but a normal cabin in the woods. It was contemporary, with a greenhouse to the right, and an indoor pool to the left. And just like Lydia's lake house, a docking for a boat down the hill.

"You have to be kidding me." Lydia said getting out of the car.

"I am so dating the wrong werewolf." Kira says in a trance.

Lydia and Malia both look at her.

"Did I..."

"Yup, said it out loud dork." Malia says walking up to the cabin. "So what do you think, key under the flower pot?"

"Check I'll see under the mat." Lydia says following her.

Kira decides to go look at the back door. Lydia lifts the door mat to find nothing and which is exactly what Malia found.

"So if you have to choose who's it going to be?" Malia asks leaning against the door.

"Don't want to talk about it." Lydia replies now leaning on a pillar.

"Come on be honest. If your just messing around until college it's all good." 

"I don't know, Parrish is nice and sweet, Derek too, but Derek is rough and aggressive. It's confusing."

"Well the way I see it. Just keep seeing both until they find out. They are either going to make you choose between them or the fun is over."

Lydia nodded. She knew Malia was right. If they found out about what she was doing it would either end badly or maybe not so bad. What she didn't know was if she had to pick who it was going to be. 

"Hey what the hell happened to our little fox?" Malia asked realizing Kira had been gone a while. 

"I don't know she shouldn't of taken this long."

Just then the front door opened to which both girls jumped. The door opened to reveal Kira standing there smiling.

"What's up with you two? Come on we have to hurry." Kira says waving them in.

They two girls walk in and see that the inside of the cabin is just as amazing as the outside. 

"Okay we have three camera's where are we putting them?" Malia asks.

"One in the game room, kitchen, and I guess living room." Lydia says giving them each a camera. 

"Okay, I got the kitchen." Malia says. 

"I'll take the living room so Lydia you can put the one in the game room." Kira adds. 

They split up and head to their bugging points. Malia looks around the kitchen, which has automatic light by the way, and looks to were she can put the camera. She see's a ledge about the microwave that would cover the majority of the kitchen. She hops on the counter and places the camera on the ledge between to decorations. Meanwhile, Kira is looking around the living room debating on where to put the camera. There's a spot near the blu-ray player but another place below the entertainment center where no one would see it. Feeling rushed she placed it under the entertainment center and nodded feeling proud of herself. Lydia had a harder task it seemed. There was almost nowhere to put the damn thing. She stood there deciding when the girls came up behind her.

"You're still thinking?" Malia asks.

"Yes, this isn't easy in this room."

They all stand there staring hoping it would come to them. Then again Kira and another idea.

"What about the up there?" Kira asks pointing to a light in the corner.

"Yeah sure Kira and how do we get up there?" Malia says.

"Pick me up Kira." Lydia says 

"What?" Kira asks. 

"Just do it." 

Kira puts her on her shoulders and Lydia is so close to light but isn't tall enough. 

"Hey I'll lift Kira." Malia says helping Lydia down. 

Kira hops on Malia's shoulders and it's perfect. Kira puts the camera on the light perfectly facing the game room. 

"Yes! perfect!" Lydia exclaims. 

The girls run downstairs and leave out the front door locking it. They're heading back to the car when all three girls get a text. They all look at each and come together to see if they got the same text from Stiles.

_**Hey so we are about ten minutes from your lake house can we stop buy for pizza???? Pls!!!!! :D** _

"Okay go go go!!" Malia says running to the car. 


	3. It's Just Dinner...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza, Dinner, and Awkwardness!!! Dum dum dummmm! 
> 
> No but really, pizza dinner with everyone at Lydia's Lake house where shenanigans ensues.

The girls made it with at least five minutes to spare before the boys would be there. They spruced up a bit so they didn't look like they just got back from doing re-con. Lydia threw some lipstick on and some Chanel perfume. Malia threw her hair up and borrowed Lydia's Chanel. And of course Kira did the same. 

"Okay we look good right?" Kira asked.

"Yea now lets just act completely normal okay." Lydia says looking in the mirror at the three of them. 

Just then the doorbell rang which made them all jump.

"I swear if one more person makes me jump I'm gonna loose my mind." Malia growls. 

They all race to the door but not before Lydia gets two text from two different people. Malia and Kira see her stop and look at her. 

"Lydia what's wrong?" Malia asks.

"Oh nothing just this!" she quietly exclaims. 

**Derek:**

_**we need to find time for something quick before i leave for the night** _

**JP:**

**_Hey you and me sneak off and ..._  
**

"And what? And what?" Kira asks frantically. 

"Okay I thought I was behind on things." Malia says walking to the door. 

"I'll explain later." Lydia tells her patting her shoulder. 

Malia opens the door to the boys who all looked way too happy. 

"Oh I'm sorry we don't have any money for donations." Malia says sarcastically. 

"Haha funny." Stiles replies kissing her which gets him a low growl from Derek. 

The boys walk in and Lydia awkwardly smiles at Derek and Jordan. They both smile back, the girls are watching the awkwardness while being hugged by their boyfriends. 

"Alright who's ready for pizza?!" Mason yells walking in with Liam. 

"Me!" Kira says. 

They all walk to the dinning room fit to seat fifteen people probably. Mason sits at the head, Liam to his right, Scott to Mason's left, Kira next to Scott, Lydia next to Kira across from Parrish and Derek, and Malia and Stiles next to Lydia. 

"So you boys seem to be getting a late start on your boys night." Lydia says smirking at them. 

"We thought we should a least have dinner with you girls if you have to spend the whole night without us." Jordan says trying to play footsie with Lydia. 

Lydia smiles nervously at him and looks to Malia next to her. 

She whispers into Malia's ear. 

"I might just go crazy tonight."

"How's that different from any other night?" Malia asks sarcastically. 

Lydia silent fake laughs and smiles. 

"So what are you girls going to do tonight?" Liam asks wiping his mouth covered in sauce. 

"Girly movies you know the usual stuff." Kira says. 

"The Notebook." Jordan and Derek say at the same time. 

Lydia slides in her seat in embarrassment. The rest look at Jordan and Derek who seem a little embarrassed themselves for knowing that.

"Weird." Stiles remarks taking another bite of his pizza. 

Lydia sits back up and when she does so she realizes that not one but two feet are trying to play footsie with her. She widens her eyes and stands up abruptly almost knocking things over. 

"Uh.." 

The two older boys look at her confused. 

"Lydia why don't we get ice cream for the guys." Malia offers waving for Kira to stand.

"Yeah." Kira replies. 

They all go to the kitchen in a hurry and gather around the island. 

"Okay what was that Lydia?" Malia asks. 

"Yeah whats with the freak out?"

"I'm sorry but they were both trying to play footsie with me. At the same time!" 

"Okay you know what, let's just say they should get going to their boys night cause we wanna make a run to the corner store or something." Malia suggests.

Lydia nods. Kira then looks up at them and smiles. 

"Oh I got a great way to get rid of them. It's the one thing boys are always afraid of." 

"Commitment?" Lydia asks getting confused stares from the girls. "I was kidding." 

They go back into the dinning room empty handed as seen by all the guys. 

"Hey guys we have to cut this short we need to head to the corner store. So you should go ahead and start your guys night." Lydia says sadly. 

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks. 

"Yeah do you need something?" Scott offers. 

"I'm on my period." Kira deadpans. 

And with that the boys stood from their chairs and started for the front door. Everyone was out of the room except Derek who kisses Lydia quickly on the cheek and luckily before Jordan came back in who seemed to have left his phone. Derek left and with that Jordan kissed Lydia as well on the cheek and left to join the boys. Kira and Malia trying to contain their laughter. 

"Kira I must say, you are learning quickly." Lydia says proudly. 

Kira smiles with pride as they walk to the window and see the boys rushing to leave. 

"Okay now it's time to watch and enjoy." Lydia says leading them to the living room where she plugs the video feed into her T.V. 

Now it was time to sit back and enjoy the show. 


	4. Boys, Boys, Boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time to see what the lovely boys of Beacon Hills talk about and do for fun.

The boys reach the cabin and all except Derek are in awe. They get out of the SUV and Jeep staring in admiration. Stiles' mouth is open so wide it could hit the ground. Derek sees Stiles' and his reaction and goes to close his mouth. Stiles flinches and swipes his hand away. 

"Derek this is amazing." Jordan says. 

"Thanks. Haven't been in years but it still looks good." 

Derek goes up to the front door and opens it while being welcome by the automatic lights. There is a chandelier that is to die for and an entrance that could kill. They all make their way to kitchen and unload the drinks and the snacks. Stiles smiles when he sees the whiskey come out.

"Stiles contain yourself." Derek says lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm good let's just take one shot now to get going."

Derek shakes his head and goes to a cabinet to retrieve shot glasses while Jordan opens the bottle. Jordan is handed one shot glass at a time to which he fills up two for everyone and passes them out to everyone. They all look at each other waiting for someone to say something.

"So what should we cheers to?" Scott asks holding his glass up.

"A good ass night!" Mason exclaims.

They all smile clinking their glasses and taking the first shot. They all take a moment and then take the next one.

 

 **Meanwhile....**  

"Ha, a good ass night. What six boys and no girls? Oh yeah get on with your bad boy selves." Malia remarks watching the tv. 

Kira and Lydia giggle at Malia's comment. They so were not drinking wine after having about two vodka shots. But they so were. 

"Lydia you should so text Parrish and Derek at the same time and see what happens." Kira suggest feeling the effects of the alcohol already. Cause let's face it she's a light weight and she knows it fox or not.

"Oh yes!" Malia exclaims.

"Ha ha okay okay. What should I say hmm?"

"Say something about being tipsy and you wish they were here." Kira says.

"Perfect!" Lydia and Malia yell together.

They all laugh and Lydia begins to text.

 

**At the Hale Cabin...**

 

 

"Alright you boys ready for some left for dead first?!" Stiles says excitedly.

"Hellz yeah!" Mason answers.

Parrish and Derek decide to set up beer pong while Liam and Scott took the last four spots in the game. Just as they were setting up cups Derek got a text.

_**hey you!!! oh my god i'm so tipsyyy i wantt ouy here nowz :P** _

Derek smiled while shaking his head answering Lydia's text. While he was typing Jordan's phone went off.

_**heyyyy come back we didn't finish ur sentence lol hehe ;)** _

Jordan responded to her and when they were both done they went back to setting up beer pong.

 

**Lydia's Lake House...**

 

"What the hell?!" Lydia screamed.

She showed them her text from Jordan and Derek.

**Derek:**

_**when they fall asleep i'll txt you :) have fun!** _

**JP:**

_**maybe later okay and don't get too wasted k :)** _

"Oh that is cold." Malia says shaking her head.

"You know what I think I have a better idea about to night." Lydia says typing into her phone.

"Uh what are you doing?" Kira asks.

"Oh get ready, we are throwing a party and I don't care what anybody says we are having a real girls night. With boys who are not are boyfriends or whatever and booze."

She presses send on her mass text and smiles deviously.

"Oh I am so down for this." Malia says looking at Kira.

"Um, are you gonna make us..."

"NO!" Lydia exclaims. "You can have fun without getting too dirty sweetie. Look just a college boy I know and his friends, Along with some Beacon Hills high classmates. Look Kira it's time to let loose a little. You don't have to cheat, drink excessively, or anything to have a great time. You can drink a little or not at all, dance, and make new friends tonight. Trust it me it's going to be a blast."

Kira looks at Malia who is smiling while nudging her.

"Okay let's get a little crazy tonight."

"Yay okay, so let's see what I have wardrobe wise for you too."

They race upstairs to change for the party that would happen pretty soon.

 

**Hale Cabin...**

"Come on Stiles focus! Get it the cup!" Derek screams getting way too into beer pong.

Stiles looks at him half smiling and half worried for his life.

"Sorry." Derek says apologizing.

Stiles shoots the ball making it into the last cup and winning the game for him and Derek. The two high five and Jordan and Liam are left to drink the last five beers on the table. Mason and Scott stand to the side laughing and drinking.

"Hey are you guys down to play kings cup?" Mason suggest.

"Sure, that's the card one right?" Jordan asks taking on his last cup. 

"Yeah."

All the boys nod and head down the stairs to the kitchen and sitting around the island. Derek grabs the deck of cards from the drawer by the stove. He shuffles them and almost professionally Scott notices. Derek puts them around the cup spreading them out.

"Okay Mason go first since this was your idea." Derek says looking around to make sure everyone has a drink.

"Alright." Mason answers while picking up the first card.

It's a ten.

"Ten, alright that's never have I ever. So put three fingers up, we go around saying never have I ever things, and whoever has all three down first has to drink. So never have I ever streaked." Mason says.

Derek looks around and reluctantly puts a finger down.

"Oh dude really?" Stiles says trying not to laugh.

"I did go to high school too you know. Okay Scott go."

"Okay, um, never have I ever...done it in public."

Again Derek puts a finger down but is joined by Jordan and Stiles. Derek looks at Stiles trying to contain himself.

"Okay no I have to know." Liam asks curiously.

Jordan smiles remembering the time Lydia and he did it in the patrol car while outside the station.

"I won't say her name but outside the station in the patrol car about two months ago."

"Three years ago in a bathroom at a restaurant in New York. Cassie, not good."

Stiles waves right on for Liam to do his so as to not get murdered. 

"Okay um never have I ever...been to Africa."

They all look at him and nobody puts their fingers down. It was now Derek's turn. 

"Umm..."

"Look Derek just saying something random because seriously at this point." Stiles remarks.

"Shut up, never have I ever jump in a pool naked."

Stiles and Scott put a finger down in embarrassment.

"I don't wan to know." Liam says this time.

"Alright Jordan." Scott says pointing at him.

"Never have I ever won at beer pong."

"You suck." Derek says drinking his beer.

They all laugh a little at Derek who is now chugging the rest of his beer and Stiles just takes a sip of his. Derek gets up to go and get another.

"Okay Scott pick a card." Mason says.

Scott picks up his card and reveals a six.

"Dicks." Liams says immediately.

Mason laughs as the rest are confused.

"Sorry six is dicks which means all the guys at the table drink." Liam says embarrassed.

They take a swig and Liam goes to grab his card. He looks at it while trying to remember what is was and ends up showing the boys to which Mason remembers what it means.

"Ace nice. That means waterfall, which is when Liam you start drinking and we start drinking and Liam when your done Derek can stop or continue then Parrish and so on. Get it?" Mason explains.

They all nod and Liam looks at all of them making sure they are ready. He begins to drink but stops after three seconds. Derek goes for about fifteen seconds before giving up to which Jordan immediately gives up. Then Stiles immediately gives up as well as Mason and Scott.

"This is going to get so bad." Stiles says who is starting to really feel the booze sink in.

Scott laughs knowing his friend's well on his way to getting drunk.

 

**Lydia's Lake House...**

 

"Okay girls people are already here are you guys dressed." Lydia screams from the bedroom to the bathroom.

They both walk out and Lydia's mouth springs open and turns into a huge smile. Kira was wearing a black mini skirt of Lydia's along with a red v-neck shirt. Malia was in a dress that Lydia thought was just perfect for her. It was a little black dress with no back. Lydia jumps up and down at her creations. She was wearing a black low cut and short sun dress with yellow flowers.

"Lydia I have never dressed like this." Kira says nervously.

"Good it's high time you do. You look sexy, like a real vixen." Lydia says putting one hand on her hip.

The girls walk down the stairs to see the house almost full with people partying. Boys immediately look at the stairs and can't take their eyes off of the three of them.

"Now it's time to teach you how to table dance." Lydia says grabbing Kira's hand and leading her and Malia to a table in the living room.  


	5. Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls begin to have a crazy time when unknown to them that someone from school records them dancing on the tables and decides to send it to Scott and Stiles. 
> 
> Introducing my bad girl group of:  
> Chloe Marks, Hannah, and Jessi G.
> 
> And my college boys:  
> Jack, Cam, Paul, and Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song: 
> 
> "Bang Bang" -Jessi J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj

**Lydia's Lake House...**

Lydia was taking Kira and Malia to the table in the living room. Lydia had danced on this table tons of times. It was usually just to get the attention of any boy in the room. Malia willingly gets on and they have to yank Kira on the table. Lydia and Malia are grinding on each other while Kira looks a little uncomfortable. Malia notices and puts her in the middle of them. Lydia grabs her hips from behind while Malia puts her arms on her shoulders like in Mexico. They get a groove going a little when a boy with blonde hair and green eyes gives them all shots. They shoot them down and go back to dancing. Malia smiles at Lydia who dropping it low and Kira follows to  which Malia raises her eyebrow in shock. Meanwhile, the three mean girls in the senior class are in the corner shaking their heads. The one named Chloe looks at Jessi G who is recording on her phone. Hannah is smiling and drinking her mixed drink. 

"Alright I think I got enough here Chloe." Jessi G says stopping the recording. 

"Great now it's time to send it to Stilinski and McCall. This is going to be awesome." Chloe says taking the last swig of her beer. 

"You think this is gonna get them over here?" Hannah asks  excitedly . 

"Oh hell yes Hannah." 

Jessi G presses send and nods Chloe. 

"Now we wait." Chloe says smiling. 

 

**Hale Cabin**

 

The boys are cleaning up after Kings Cup when Scott and Stiles both get a text. They look at each other and open the text from an unknown number. 

**Unknown:**

_**Looks like your girls can't handle their shit...** _

_**(video)** _

They both look at each other and look back at the text.

"What's wrong?" Liam asks. 

"We both got this text with a video." Stiles says closing his and looks at Scotts. 

They all gather around Scott's phone as he presses play. They all then see the girls taking shots and dancing and grinding on each other while there are a group of boys mostly and girls surrounding the table. They all look on in disbelief and can't look away even when the video stops. 

"What the hell is going on over there?" Stiles says stepping back. 

"Okay I think we should head over there and see what's up and make sure they are okay." Jordan suggests. 

"Uh Parrish I think they are doing just fine. I mean that's what I can see from the video." Mason says leaning on the fridge. 

"No he's right. We should at least make sure they aren't too drunk." Scott says. 

They all agree and head to Derek's SUV deciding to all crowd in there. They drive off and head to Lydia's. 

"Why would they throw a party last minute?" Liam asks. 

"Who knows it was probably Lydia's idea." Derek says annoyed. 

"I'm sure the other two aren't so innocent, no offense." Parrish says looking at Derek who is driving. 

Derek nods in agreement as he takes one of the last turns. He's driving kind of fast so they can hurry and stop the craziness.

 

**Lydia's Lake House**

 

It's silent the rest of the way and as they reach the lake house they see it's crowded with cars. They all get out of the SUV and are blown away at how many people Lydia got here. They walk in and it's filled. They walk into the living room where they see the girls are now on the couch jumping and laughing. All of the boys are stunned and staring at the sight. Liam was entranced at the sight of Lydia, Kira, and Malia jumping up and down. Derek and Jordan not knowing but both thinking Lydia was intoxicating at the moment. 

"Girls! Come on keep jumping for Pauly!" A boy named Paul apparently screams. "And of course for Cam, Jack, and Willy here." 

They frat looking boys cheered as the girls danced and jumped giggling at the same time. 

"Oh hell no!" Stiles said not being able to take it anymore. 

"Hey use that voice Derek. You know the one that can clear a room." Scott says into his ear for him to hear. 

Derek nods. 

"Lydia Martin! Kira Yukimura! Malia Hale!" Derek yells making the room get silent. 

The girls look at them and look like a couple of puppies who just got kicked. 

"Whoa dude calm down." The named Jack says putting his hand on Derek's chest. 

Everyone looked at Derek and the girls began to get scared. 

"Oh shit." Liam says backing up next to Scott and Stiles. 

Derek looks at him and grabs him by his collar. He picks him up and heads to the front door and throws him out. 

"Hey bro oh hell no!" Cam says heading to Derek who is back in the room. 

Jordan grabs his hand and puts it behind him putting him in a hold.

"I'm the Deputy so if you put a hand on any of them I'll arrest right here and now." Parrish says aggressively. 

"Okay Everyone out." Stiles says to the masses. 

No one was moving which agitated Derek.

"OUT! NOW!!" Derek screams almost shaking the house.

People begin to rush out. A guy in the background says "that dude is loud" and possibly the same guy from the Halloween black light party. Jordan lets go of Cam who runs out and catches up to his friends who were some of the first people to leave.

"You need to teach me to do that." Stiles says nudging Derek,

He smiles and as the last people leave he turns his gaze on the three girls still on the couch. They were now sitting down and close together. When the last person left Mason closes the door and locks it.

"So who want's to explain?" Scott says kindly.

 Just then three girls walk into the living room with drinks in their hands. 

"We'd love too." Chloe says smiling. 

"Screw you Chloe!" Lydia yells being held back by Malia. 

"Oh you poor thing. She must really be drunk." Hannah says. "And Kira nice shirt. I can see almost all the way down."

Kira closes herself off next Malia. Malia growls a little to which Lydia puts a hand on her leg.

"Uh girls we can handle this." Jordan says. 

"I'm sure you can Deputy hot pants but we sent the video and watched it first hand." Jessi G says looking him up and down then looking at Derek the same way. 

"Nope I'm done." Lydia says trying to break free from Malia. 

"Alright Chloe, Jessi G, and Hannah you guys should head out. Thanks for the tip but we got this." Stiles says standing next to them and grabbing Hannah's arm. 

"Ooo Stiles nice grip." Hannah says smiling deviously at him. 

Malia growls keeping her cool. 

"Scott we just wanted to be good people and let you know." Chloe says rubbing Scott's arm. 

That's what did it. Kira getting mad for the other two to jump and go for the girls. 

"You bitch!" Lydia screams getting up with Malia and Kira. 

They run but are stop by Mason, Liam, and Stiles. The three other girls laugh and begin to back up slowly. 

"Oh God this was fun but we should go I guess." Chloe says smiling and almost laughing. 

"Yeah that would be great." Derek say walking them out. 

Scott then went all Alpha and growled at the three of them. It obviously effected Malia and Kira but Lydia just did it out of respect. Derek came back in the room and looked at the three of them disappointed. 

"Look we're not made you had a party. But look what happened. We got a video that could of ruined you." Scott says patiently. 

"I'm pretty mad." Derek says. 

Scott looks at him shaking his head. 

"Hey if you guys can play drinking games then so can we." Malia says. 

"Wait what?" Jordan says crossing his arms and looking at them confused. 

Lydia and Kira sigh putting their heads down.

"Crap." Malia says almost as a whisper.

"How did you know we drank?" Derek asked. 

"Oh please it's boys night." Lydia says with sass.

"Lydia I can smell the guilt just rolling off you three." Derek replies. 

"Ha can you smell the frat boy who licked salt off my cleavage?" 

Lydia smiles at him and the rest of the boys. 

"Oh my God, well she's drunk." Stiles says putting this palm to his face. 

"Oh babe we all are." Malia says almost slurring. 

Stiles shakes his head. 

"Okay what else happened? Let's just get it all out." Scott says sitting everyone down. 

"Well Kira here did a shot and sucked a lime out of a boys mouth." Malia provides noticing Kira getting red after her admission. 

Scott takes a deep breath while Stiles urges them to continue. 

"Oh Malia and I did body shots off each other." Lydia adds with some enthusiasm. 

"Uh guys, I feel like this is just gonna get worse and make me rethink older women." Liam says still feeling a littly tipsy. 

They other boys shake their heads. 

"Anyway...is that it?" Jordan asks. 

"Yeah, oh yeah we totally all got dared to kiss which did not happened cause...yeah no that's a no." Kira adds now looking sleepy. 

"Hey Kira why don't we get you upstairs." Scott offers going towards her. 

Kira nods and the girls help her up. Just as Scott is about to head off with her Lydia and Malia giggle. 

"What is it?" Derek asks not amused.

"Scott why have you Kira not you know..." Lydia slurs putting her head on Malia who is smiling.

Scott gets completely embarrassed and hurries to get Kira upstairs to put her to sleep.

"Don't take too long Scotty!" Malia exclaims giggling with Lydia.

"Alright Malia you come with me." Stiles says picking Malia up and helping her up the stairs.

Then it's just Derek, Jordan, Liam, and Mason. And of course Lydia Martin herself. Lydia sits there looking at them like she knows they have something else to add.

"Liam and Mason,  why don't you two go pass out in the guess room down here. I think it has two twin beds." Parrish orders.

The two freshmen look at each other and for sake of argument they obey and head to the room down the hall.

"Nighty Night boys." Lydia says waving. She looks at the two of them and smiles. "So let's hear it. I'm sure you two have some words for me right?"

Jordan looks at Derek who looks at him raising one eyebrow. They both look at Lydia who is now laying on the couch.

"Lydia you know we both...." Jordan begins.

She cuts him off.

"I know I know, you two know I'm messing around with both of you."

 "Uh Lydia what are you talking about?" Derek asks looking at Jordan then her. 

"Ah dammit!" She exclaims then puts her head in the pillow.  


	6. Worse Pain I Ever Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's time for Lydia to come clean. She has Derek and Jordan Parrish standing in front of her waiting for an explanation when all she can think about is the conversation her and her mother had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to a playlist of...
> 
> Heart Attack-Trey Songz  
> All Good Things- Nelly Furtado  
> Don't Wanna Be Torn-Miley Cyrus  
> Only Love Can Hurt Like This-Paloma Faith  
> Poison & Wine- The Civil Wars  
> Stay With Me- Sam Smith

**_"Mom it's bad." Lydia says sitting on her bed, legs crossed, and head down._ **

**_Her mother joined her on her bed and looked at her daughter worried._ **

**_"Lydia it can't be that bad...I mean unless you're pr..."_ **

**_"NO! Mom it's about a boy...or two."_ **

**_"Oh, well what happened?"_ **

**_"I've been seeing both of them. I mean nothing serious with either one but it's getting that way. I'm just so confused as to what to do."_ **

_....._

 

"Lydia. Lydia." 

Lydia looked up to see Derek and Jordan in front of her proving this wasn't a dream. She couldn't believe that she had told the both of them the truth in her drunken state. Well she sobered up real quick when she realized what she had said. 

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked what are you talking about?" Parrish says crossing his arms. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"I meant what I said and said what I meant. I've been seeing the both of you." 

She ran her finger in her hair trying to focus on the situation at hand but she kept going back to the conversation she had with her mother last week. 

......

_**"Well honey, I've done my fair share of that but what's really the problem?"** _

_**"I can't pick."** _

_**"Oh so you want to pick? You broke the one rule of having fun." She said smiling. "You fell for them."** _

_**Lydia nodded and tried not to cry.** _

_**"I'm so confused. I like both of them more than I ever thought I would."** _

_**"Hmm, okay tell me about one of them."** _

_......._

 

"So what made you start anything like that?"

Lydia looked up from the ground and looked at the both of them.

"Jordan, you paid attention to me in a way I had never had before. I mean yeah of course Stiles used to but it was different. You asked me how I was, asked if I needed anything, and you always stopped by after your shift to check on me. I just got so used to having you around."

"So why would you do this. I liked you, alot actually."

"I don't know, I guess I got so caught up in the thrill of it."

........

 

_**"Well he sounds nice. Who is he?"** _

_**"Uh let's just say I can't for legal reasons."** _

_**"Lydia you're eighteen."** _

_**"No mom that was a hint. He abides by the law..."** _

_**"Oh my God is it that cutie little Deputy?"** _

_**Lydia nodded.** _

_**"Ooo, okay okay what about the other guy?"** _

....................

 

"Okay so what about me. Why did you even accept my advance on you?" Derek says calmly. 

"I told you I got caught up in this thing."

"Okay but why Derek, no offense?" Parrish asks.

Derek nods. 

"He and I were partnered up to find a relic type thing and it was death centered. He knew where it could be, what it looked like, but I could sense if it was the right type of relic. So we got into bickering and one thing left to another and he kissed me." 

"Wow so just like that." Parrish says rolling his eyes.

"And he's sweet on me. He is always finding books or articles about Banshee's for me. He bought me The Notebook so I don't have to keep renting it."

Then it was silent again with the two boys standing there looking at a very sad Lydia Martin.

.......

 

**_"Ooo I like it. Brooding, mysterious, and nice."_ **

**_"Yeah but there is so much more under the surface to him."_ **

**_"So who is he? Oh let me guess. Hmm older?"_ **

**_"Yeah."_ **

**_"Hmm oh I know...no."_ **

**_"Mom it's Derek Hale."_ **

**_"What?!"_ **

**_Lydia half smiled and shrugged her shoulders up._ **

**_"Okay so let's go over this. Parrish, prince charming and the perfect guy. Derek, broken, torn, deep, and a hopeless romantic."_ **

**_"Yeah that seems about right."_ **

**_"Lydia, you...You are my love my light. You shouldn't be this torn and upset. The problem is you know who you want. You know in the process of having some fun you fell in love. You know who it is. Just...it's chessey but listen to your heart."_ **

...................

 

"Lydia I can't do this." Parrish says going towards her. 

He puts a hand on her cheek and kisses her forehead. Lydia tries to breathe and she tries to hold back the tears that eventually start to pour out. Parrish backs up and looks down at her with every ounce of anger and guilt. 

"Derek can I borrow you're car?" 

"Yeah I'll pick it up tomorrow whenever the rest of the boys get up and want to head out." Derek says handing Jordan the keys. 

"I'm sorry." Lydia says through her tears as Parrish is about to leave through the door.

Parrish turns to her and takes a deep breath before leaving and shutting the door behind. Lydia looks down at the ground and begins to tear up even more. Derek who was still awkwardly standing in the middle of the living room began moving towards Lydia who was still on the couch. He sat next to her and put his elbow on his knee's leaning over looking at her to his left. 

"He'll need some time before he can trust you again. But I'm sure he'll come around." Derek says looking at her with such sadness.

"I don't want him to. I don't deserve it." Lydia says choking up.

"I know you cared about him but maybe I could put a good word in for you. For some reason he doesn't seem to mad at me." 

"Because you didn't know. I don't need you to do anything for me." 

She sat up to reveal her make-up smeared, lips red, and nose just as red. She looked in front of her to avoid Derek's gaze. 

"Look at me." Derek says putting a hand on hers. 

"No, you don't need to see me like this." Lydia responded and wiping her eyes.

"What, vulnerable? It's okay, I like you like this."

Lydia looked at him confused. 

"What?"

"I like you open, normal, and raw. No make-up, no fake smiles, and completely you. Not the you that you show people. The Lydia I see when you're around me and only me."

She smiled and grabbed the hand that he had on top of hers and put her head on his shoulder.

........

 

_**"So?"** _

_**"I know, it's him trust me."** _

_**"Okay well I'll try not to give it away." Her mother says winking at her.** _

_**Her mother went into the kitchen where dinner was almost done. Lydia hurried to the door when she heard the doorbell go off. She took a deep breathe as she opened the door to the boy she was going to have meet her mom.** _

_**"Hey you." She said smiling.** _

_**"Hey." Derek said nervously.** _

_**"Oh God are you nervous or something." She said looking at him in amusement.** _

_**"Shut up."** _

_**"You're fine Derek it' s just dinner."** _

_**"To you."** _

_**She kisses him and leads him into the kitchen where her mother was smiling.** _

...............

"I don't want you to do anything to help me with Parrish." Lydia says looking at Derek.

"Why?"

"Cause it's you."

"What? What do you mean?" 

"I knew a week ago it was gonna be you. Last night I messed up and thought I could keep up the charade. But being with Parrish last night felt wrong. Then I went to your place and it...It felt like home. It felt right."

Derek just looked at her and smiled. He pulled her in and hugged her. This was new for the both of them. They had never hugged anyone like this before. It wasn't just to agree on the situation but to bring them closer in every sense of the word.

"I'm gonna check on everyone and when I come down we can watch a movie down here." He says

"I'd like that alot." She said a little tired but happy at the same time.

He kisses her cheek and heads toward the guest room on the first floor. Lydia looked at him in admiration and realizing she could never hurt him. She knew that she could never do what she did again because she doesn't just hurt others but she hurt herself more than she thought could of happened. This was it, it was him and always him. 


End file.
